Bite My Tongue
by StarlightRomance
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been getting closer. If the chance for love arose would they take it, and deal with the consequences, or just give up? Troypay. Please Review
1. Not So Empty Compliments

"Bite My Tongue"

Chapter 1: Not So Empty Compliments

Sharpay walked in through the front doors of East High, parting the students as she walked by. She smiled to herself, she had mixed emotions about her power as the 'Ice Queen', she enjoyed the fact that she could control so many with the slightest mention of a word, but it ensured that she would never be able to gain friends at East High. _'Oh' well, __who wants to be friends with the idiots anyways?' _Sharpay realized that she was partly lying to herself. No one, not even Ryan realized how much she wanted to gain the friendship of a selected few, and the name at the top of that list was Troy Bolton. Sure, Junior year, everyone and their grandmother knew how much she wanted Troy for romantic reasons, but now she knew he was too love in Gabby to ever look at her in a loving sense.

'_Well, lately, that hasn't been the case…'_ She let her mind wander with that thought, knowing it would cause her too much pain and she wanted to try to have a relatively good day, today was the first day of practice for the Winter Musical. Somehow, Sharpay and Troy had managed to lock in the place as the romantic leads, Mrs. Darbus had wanted to change what was expected out of the audience and wow them, with a changed cast. Sharpay again smiled to herself.

Troy walked past her, and saw the smile on her face, "Wow, Shar two smiles within a few minutes of each other, somebody's having a good day." He said, hoping to himself that she was thinking about him. "Don't think that you have anything to do with that Bolton, now scurry off, and don't forget about rehearsal today after school." She said with gentle sarcasm, and a small smile. Knowing that she was only joking, he returned her smile, and said,

"Sure, Shar, I know I make you smile, don't deny it. And how could I forget rehearsal? You know what happens today…" He winked, and smirked at her, knowing he had stumped her with that comment. They had to kiss in the play, not that either of them were actually bothered, unlike Gabriella, who minded a whole lot, and was eternally mad at Mrs. Darbus for doing that to her and Troy.

Sharpay, stood their for a moment thinking about what had just happened. _Did Troy Bolton, just flirt and wink at me? What the hell? It must be just some sort of joke. I mean I __know we've been getting closer, but honestly? What just happened? Weird. Guess we will find out later." _She thought, and with that she walked to her first class, smirking to the whole of East High.

Sharpay walked into her homeroom, and sat at her usual seat. _'One more hour until lunch.' _She thought. She was early for the class, having avoided Ryan who was trying to tell her something, some sort of big news. Today, Sharpay didn't care what slutty cheerleader slept with what horny football/basketball player. She thought back to a few moments prior, _'I wonder what was so important, that Ryan couldn't wait to tell me. He can just tell me at lunch. I doubt it's a big deal. Probably something about how someone made me a new __nickname, like it matters. 'Ice Queen'? Some originality would be nice. I won't lie though; they do a good job with the shivers…' _Sharpay was too entranced with her thoughts about the idiots at East High, and their overly used nicknames to see a crying girl walk into her homeroom, right as the bell rang.

Sharpay felt her sidekick vibrate from the side of her Chanel purse. She checked to see that her teacher was looking elsewhere before actually reaching down to grab it.

'**ONE NEW MESSAGE', **it stated. She flipped the screen up, and pressed okay to receive the message.

'**Hey.' **It said, she scrolled down to look at the sender's name and number. It said Troy._ 'Troy Bolton risked getting caught with his cell phone in class, to text me, Sharpay Evans_. _Calm __down Shar, send him one back, clean and simple.' _She encouraged herself.

'_**Hey.'**_ She quickly texted back. Within a few moments she received another message.

'**Got to tell you, Shar, you look awfully pretty today.' **The text said. Her heart melted right then and there.

'_**Cut to the chase, Bolton. What do you want? Empty compliments will get you no where.' **_She knew she had to keep her cool, and she knew she couldn't let Bolton see she was affected by his words.

'**Okay, so, you're right, I need to rehearse our song, could you meet me in the auditorium during lunch?' **That text was proof enough that she was right.

'_**If it is for the sake of MY show, I guess I could spend MY time helping you. I'll be there at lunch, don't be late.'**_

She clicked back, her heart breaking with every word. She pushed 'Send', stared at the phone for a few moments, she was about to stow it away back in the side pocket of her purse, when she felt it vibrate again. _'It probably just says, 'Okay see you there.' Or something, whatever, just take a look. Not a big deal.' _She slid the screen open, and opened the message.

'**Okay. And Shar, it wasn't an empty compliment. I meant it, you look beautiful.' **

Sharpay almost broke into a fit of happy tears with that text, she put her phone back in her purse, but not before she saved and locked that message so that she could pull it back out for a rainy day, to help cheer herself up. She turned in her chair to see Troy looking at her from three rows back, and she smiled at him. Not a fake, sarcastic smile. A 100% genuine smile, heartfelt, warm, and inviting. He brightly smiled back at her, and then she turned back around in her seat, knowing that lunch was going to be interesting.


	2. No Cheerleaders?

'Bite My Tongue'

Chapter 2: No Cheerleaders?

Troy sat patiently on the large, empty stage. He was waiting on Sharpay so they could practice their song before rehearsal. He found himself, thinking about Sharpay a lot more these days. Once his thoughts were laced with a brown haired, brown eyed, Latina girl, with a very noticeable geeky side. But as of late, the girl in his thoughts had grown long, blonde hair, still had brown eyes, but those eyes seemed to have gained a special shine to them, and the dark skinned girl, suddenly became a paler girl with a nice tan, with a certain drive, and spark that drove him crazy. _'Sure, she can be a bit bitchy, so what, who isn't? Sure, she pushes people a little too hard for perfection, but she just wants the best for all of us, right? Sure, she can drive you to the point of insanity, and make you want to just yell and scream at her until she backs off, it's just her need for control, not a biggie'. So what? She is driven, smart, yearns for more excitement, and strives for perfection. She knows what she wants in life, and isn't afraid to grab on, no matter what the cost.'_ Troy was so caught up in his thoughts about Sharpay, that he didn't hear her come in, didn't hear her walk down the isle towards the stage, didn't hear her heels clicking away on the stage floor, didn't hear her sit down next to him. In fact, Troy wouldn't have woken up from his furious thinking if she hadn't accidently nudged him, while trying to gain a more comfortable spot on the hard wood of the stage. He jumped a little at the sudden contact, and looked at her like she was a dream.

"What's wrong Troy?" she asked, a look of concern clearly fitted on her features.

"What? Oh', uh' nothing. Nothing, let's get to work then, okay?" He asked about to jump up and turn on their music, but was stopped by the presence of her hand holding on to his.

"Hold on a little while. I just yelled at bunch of stupid Freshmen for calling me a bitch. Could we hold off on singing for just a few minutes? My throat is a little sore, now."

"Oh' sure." He said, shocked at look of hurt that crossed her face as she told him the little story. "Why did they call you a bitch?" Troy asked, slightly worried about her, and slightly angry at a few Freshmen.

"No reason in particular that I know of, at least." She replied, wondering why he asked.

"Ah', Shar, just don't worry about them, they are just stupid and don't know what they are talking about." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh', uh' thanks Troy I appreciate that." She said confusion evident in both her voice, and eyes.

"Yea', no sweat." He replied.

It hit them at the same time that Sharpay had never taken her hand back from stopping him, and that Troy had in fact entwined their fingers. They stared at each other for a moment, and then looked at their interlocked hands, wondering what the other one was thinking. Sharpay began to remove her hand from Troy's grasp, but when he realized what she was doing, he quickly locked their hands together again, his pressure was gentle but reassured her that where his hand was, was where he wanted it to be.

Sharpay looked up at him, her chocolate eyes searching his cerulean ones. She looked for a hint of a joke, or of a discomfort, but he just sat looking at her.

"What do you want from me Troy?" she asked, not wanting to play some type of dumb game, her heart still broken from the last time he had acted like this.

"Shar, I just want you to hear me out. Do you think that you can listen to me, with no interruptions, and judge what I have to say, once I've said it all?" he asked with all seriousness. She looked up at him, unable to speak, and just nodded her head, wondering what in the world that he needed to tell her.

"Good," he said, knowing that he had her full attention. "I wanted to be the first to tell you that Gabriella and I broke up. That, I in fact broke up with her. And that the reason for our break up is that I have been thinking about another girl. I don't know what has happened to our relationship as of late, but I feel that I've grown closer to you, and the feelings I have for you are not just friendly." Troy took a deep breath, "And, I, Troy Bolton wanted to a-ask you, Sharpay Evans to g-g-go ou-out with me. So, wi-will you?" He asked her finally spilling the sentence all together, and stumbling over his words.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, and her breathing hitched in her throat.

"Y-Yes?" He asked, still very nervous about what her answer might be.

"I would love to, but I think we need to talk through some things first. Is that okay?" She asked sensing his discomfort, and trying her best to relieve them. Troy sighed deeply, wondering what she was going to want from him now. _'Can't I just like you, isn't that enough?'_ He thought. Out loud he said,

"Uh', sure. What do we need to talk about?" he said scratching his chin with his free hand.

"Okay, well, Troy why I really do like you, and I do mean that, I really do like you, I have for a while." She said, and smiled. When Troy saw that smile he melted and it didn't matter anymore about what she had to say, the beautiful Sharpay Evans had just agreed to go out with him, what more could he want out of life?

"Really, there are only two things I need to talk about, the first being, our relationship. Does this date make me your girlfriend? Is it just a date to figure out if we would like that or, is it going out as a couple?" she asked, hoping she wasn't scaring him off.

"I think this pretty much makes you my girlfriend, are you okay with that?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Yes! Okay, good. And then there is the question of our public relationship. I think that we should keep this whole thing under wraps for a little while, if that is okay? It's just that people always talked about how I liked you, but that you would never like me back, and I don't want people believing that I stole you, or forced you to be with me, I don't care when people talk about me at school, for something that I may or may not have done, but I don't want them talking smack about something that I think is going to make me really happy. Does that make sense?" She asked, hoping that he was understood what she was trying to convey.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"Of course not, Troy how could you think…"she said, trailing off when she saw the smile on his face. He began to laugh, and soon she joined in with a chuckle of her own. When they had both settled down, she went back to her earlier questioning.

"So, do you understand, we keep appearances here at school, which will make things easier for both of us, you with basketball, and myself with drama, and keep the rumors about how or why we got together non-existent, at least until our relationship is strong enough to handle it? Do you understand?" she asked, a smile forming at her lips, as she looked at his face and realized that he was hers, at long last.

"Okay, Shar. But, I'm only doing this for you, and begrudgingly. Okay? Understand that I do want the whole male population of East High to realize that you are mine, and that they better stay back. I do want to brag about my beautiful girlfriend. And, I do want to be able to kiss, hug, and hold you at any time. But, I guess I can wait for a while until you are comfortable with everybody knowing. No problem." He said, giving her hand another squeeze. She smiled at his simple gesture, and then for the first time reached up to his face to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled, and she returned it.

"Fine Troy. That is all fine. But, if any of those slutty cheerleaders come near you, I will have to hurt them, so do with piece of information what you will."

"Aww, Shar. No cheerleaders? Dang! Okay, fine, No football players for you." He said, joking.

"Deal breaker, Sorry Troy." She said removing her hand from his.

"What?" Troy asked jerking her hand back into his. Sharpay looked down at him, and started to laugh, hard. Troy didn't find what had just happened very funny. She looked down at him, and saw the look of pain on his face, and stopped laughing.

"Oh', I'm sorry Sweetie', I was just kidding." She said, putting one hand on his cheek, and looking into his eyes. "Besides, I like basketball players, much more than any stinky football players." She said.

"Damn right. Everybody does, Basketball is way better." He said, he had a smile on his face, and was slightly laughing, but was completely serious.

**RING**

"Oh' crap, that's the bell. Troy, you will be at rehearsal after school, right?" she asked him, getting up from her seat on the stage. He got up as well, and took her into his arms, and kissed her in one swift motion. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss, but it definitely got his point across, that he indeed didn't mind waiting to let people know they were together as long as he got to have her to himself in the meantime. Sharpay pulled away, and smiled up at him.

"Okay big boy, let's see how good your acting skills are." She said, as she walked down the isle to the auditorium door, holding his hand.

"I've got this, Shar, have some faith. But, yes, I will be at rehearsal, and don't plan on anything afterwards; we are going on our first date. Okay?" he said, slowing down as they got close to the rest of East High.

"Okay, Bolton. Fine, but you have got to let go of my hand, and let me go out there, wait a few minutes and then come on out. Okay?" she asked, trying to get out of his grasp. He smiled down at her,

"I'm not letting you go until I get another kiss." He said with a smile.

"Look who is the demanding one in this relationship, Bolton, who would have guessed that?" she replied playfully, as she inched closer to him, and finally pulled him in for a kiss, and then suddenly let go of him, and ran out of the auditorium doors, with a smirk fired back in his direction. _'Well, this is going to be something else'_, he thought to himself, as he waited to walk out after her, and smiled at the thought.


End file.
